Drops of Jupiter
by souljagirlaly
Summary: Auslly oneshot based on the song Drops of Jupiter by Train


**Okay everyone, so I got a request to do a story based on the song Drops of Jupiter by Train. Unfortunately, while I've hear the song, I didn't really understand the lyrics or know them, so I've done my best to learn it and I hope this measures up to your expectations! I reversed a few things, such as the fact that Ally is the superstar while Austin is a little more reserved. Confusing, I know, but it seemed right. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, I get it. I don't own Drops of Jupiter by Train, Austin and Ally, or Venus. Shut up.**

Austin's POV

Ally. My Ally. At big time parties with big time stars, dancing to her big time songs. I sometimes wish that I had the guts to tell her how I felt before I let her go live her dream, but it just—didn't happen.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I hear my best friend Dez ask me. We were sitting in Sonic Boom; the store Ally's dad owns that she used to work at before she got her big break. Just being in here makes me think of her. I can't even go near our practice room anymore; for fear that I'll break down. I wonder if she's thinking about me right now.

"Nothing Dez, just feeling a little down about Ally," I say, moaning softly. "I miss her."

Dez nods in understanding. "Here you go, man," he says as he rips off his pants. I shoot a look at him.

"What happened to the handshake thing?" I ask, confused.

"Well, you just seem really messed up right now, and I thought this would be more effective than a handshake," Dez muttered. OH. Suddenly my cell phone blared. I glanced casually down at the Caller I.D. At first I just glanced at it and started doing other things, but when it clicked in my head who it was, I almost dropped the phone!

"Hello?" I say nervously into the phone.

"Austin! I've missed you so much! You will not believe everything that's been happening here in L.A.! I'm going on tour! And guess where the last stop is? MIAMI! I'll be moving back there for a few years because I'm filming a movie and there's, like, 8 parts!" Ally Dawson shrieks into my ear. Relief floods through my veins at the sound of her voice.

"Ally, I miss you more than you'll ever-"I'm cut off.

"Austin, I wish you were here. This fame just feels wrong, like there's a constant hole in my heart where you should be. I can't wait to get back home to you," Ally whispers, voice cracking. I wish I could comfort her, but I'm across the country from where she is.

"Same here, Alls. Just come home safe and sound, okay?" I plead. I feel Ally nodding her head through the phone.

"I will Austin. Stay you. I'll be home soon, thank goodness. I have to go now; Trish needs my help with something. I just had to hear your voice," she says quietly. I nod and stare at the phone in my hands, watching Ally's picture fade off the screen. My Ally is finally coming back to .

The next day, I woke up and flew to my guitar. For some reason, there had been a song running through my head all night, all through my dreams. I began to play and sang the lyrics that I heard.

_**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**_

_**With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey**_

_**She acts like summer and walks like rain**_

_**Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey**_

_**Since the return from her stay on the moon**_

_**She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey **_

_**But tell me, did you sail across the sun?**_

_**Did you make it to the Milky Way?**_

_**To see the lights all faded**_

_**And that heaven is overrated?**_

_**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?**_

_**One without a permanent scar**_

_**And did you miss me**_

_**While you were looking for yourself out there?**_

_**Now that she's back from that soul vacation**_

_**Tracing her way through the constellation, hey**_

_**She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo**_

_**Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey**_

_**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**_

_**I'm afraid that she might think of me as**_

_**Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man**_

_**Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land?**_

_**But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?**_

_**Did you finally get the chance?**_

_**To dance along the light of day**_

_**And head back to the Milky Way?**_

_**And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?**_

_**Was it everything you wanted to find?**_

_**And did you miss me**_

_**While you were looking for yourself out there**_

_**Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?**_

_**Your best friend always sticking up for you**_

_**Even when I know you're wrong?**_

_**Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance?**_

_**Five-hour phone conversation**_

_**The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?**_

_**But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?**_

_**Did you finally get the chance?**_

_**To dance along the light of day**_

_**And head back toward the Milky Way?**_

_**But tell me, did you sail across the sun?**_

_**Did you make it to the Milky Way?**_

_**To see the lights all faded**_

_**And that heaven is overrated?**_

_**And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?**_

_**One without a permanent scar**_

_**And did you miss me**_

_**While you were looking for yourself?**_

_**And did you finally get the chance**_

_**To dance along the light of day?**_

_**And did you fall for a shooting star?**_

_**Fall for a shooting star?**_

_**And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there**_

I strum the last note of the song thoughtfully. Suddenly, I jump at the sound of a knock on my door. I open it and find my mom staring at me.

"Austin, sweetheart, what was that about?" she asks me.

"Nothing Mom, just a song that kept playing over and over in my head," I say, trying to shove past her to get some pancakes.

"Austin, come on, I know you better than that! It was for someone. Who is it?" she asks. I think for a second. Was it for someone? Then something clicks inside my head.

"Ally," I say slowly, as though in a trance. My mom nods and lets me go. I just stand there looking dazed in the doorway of my bedroom. I can't move. Not only had I just written a song, but I'd written a song for Ally. I guess I missed her more than I thought. Suddenly, I know the perfect thing to do.

3 days later, everyone is getting set up for my live radio broadcast. I have never done one before, but even though I'm not famous, I need to do this. But nobody knows why. All they know is that I'm giddy, and when am I giddy anymore? I sit down in my chair with my microphone in front of me. Suddenly, the sign above me flashes to 'On the Air' and my interviewer begins talking. But I have no idea what he's saying. Suddenly I start strumming my guitar, interrupting his spiel. He looks a little annoyed.

"Ally Dawson, if you're listening, it's me, Austin. I know you're coming home soon, but I need to see you now. I need to be a part of your life again. I feel empty and hollow inside without you. I can't stand it anymore. I know I'm not a part of your world anymore, but I thought this would be the only way to show you what you mean tome. I'm dedicating the first song ever written by Austin Moon to you. I love you, Ally," I whisper the last part, and my strumming comes forward from the background. I begin to sing into the microphone, and everyone around me is clapping and smiling. I feel great; I have finally revealed how I felt about Ally leaving, and how excited I am for her return. Suddenly my cell phone rings, and I see its Ally.

"Austin, I'm coming home early! I'm going to see you! Yes, but it wasn't worth it without you by my side," Ally says softly. I sit there, trying to make sense of her words.

"What are you talking about, Alls?" I ask into the phone.

"Austin, you asked me if it was everything I wanted! As in fame and fortune? Yes, but it wasn't worth it without you by my side. No shooting star either. You're my shooting star, Austin," I blush and there's a chorus of 'Awws' echoing through the room. I guess she's on speakerphone!

"I missed you Alls," I say into the phone. I highly anticipate our reunion!

2 weeks later, Ally emerges from the baggage claim. My eyes find hers, and we stare into each other's eyes for the first time since we were 16. Did I forget to mention that it's been 5 years? Ally squeals and runs into my arms, and I grip her tightly, afraid that if I let go she'll disappear again. Of course, we gather quite the crowd, one, because Ally is a huge superstar, and two, because I'm the guy who dedicated the song to her. We ignore the people though and just stare into each other's eyes. I missed seeing those big, brown doe eyes that sparkled whenever I said her name. I'm so happy they're back and so caught up in the moment that I pull her close and connect our lips. At first, Ally seems tense, but she relaxes quickly. We kiss each other for what feels like forever before pulling apart and gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Austin," Ally whispers, her eyes sparkling and dancing with happiness. I let out a loose laugh.

"I love you too, Ally. I love you too," I manage before planting another kiss on her soft lips.

**Okay, so this oneshot was requested by SeleStarz. I hope this is everything you wanted it to be! Let me know if you think the ending is too much like 'Songs and Separation', but somehow, whenever they're apart, the only thing that I can think of to end the story is a reunion in an airport somewhere. Weird, right? Oh well, guess it's just the way my mind works. J I feel it's a little rushed, like I could have gone into more detail of the interview or whatever, but I'll leave it up to you. I can always stretch it out more. :D Also, shout out to summer, that is too funny! Get out all the crazy first, huh? LOL, love it! Thank you guys for all your amazing reviews and support, and I'm really glad you guys are enjoying these! You're reviews make me feel so good inside. :D I love them, so keep giving them! ;) Love you all!**

**~AGirlWhoJustSoHappensToBeMe**


End file.
